Presentación Póstuma
by elendoy
Summary: Es hora de presentar a alguien al resto de la familia, los que ya no están con nosotros. Y así sepan que ha pasado en estos días.


Harry ni ninguno de los personajes o lugares me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

Yo no tengo su inventiva ni su creatividad, solo escribo para divertirme un rato.

Quiero darle gracias a mi beta, ella lo sabe.

Dejen reviews, que me ayudan a mejorar.

* * *

**Presentación Póstuma **

Una pareja joven apareció en Godric's Hollow. Ambos vestían túnicas negras que ondeaban con el viento, mientras caminaban hacia el cementerio de la localidad. Un rayo de luz se coló de entre unos árboles y deslumbró a la pareja; ella era pelirroja e iba de la mano con un joven de ojos verdes y anteojos redondos. Ambos pasaron por el portón e ingresaron al lugar.

El cementerio de Godric's Hollow recibió a Harry, pero esta vez, ya de primavera el paisaje era muy diferente a la última vez que el había venido. Ginny observaba a Harry y alternadamente al cementerio mientras pasaban por entre lápidas desconocidas, y otras que no lo eran tanto. Finalmente Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se detuvieron en una lápida blanca, que decía "_Lily y James Potte__r_".

—Hola mamá, papá. ¿Cómo les va? He venido a presentarles a mi prometida. Ella es Ginny Weasley — dijo Harry suavemente. Ginny asintió —. Nos amamos, y dentro de poco nos casaremos.

Harry se agachó un poco, sacó su varita y la agitó. Un ramo de flores blancas y delicadas aparecieron junto a la tumba. Se levantó y Ginny lo tomó del brazo; al moverse, un anillo relució en su mano. Harry sonrió, y besó a su novia en la frente.

—Yo les prometo que su hijo estará en buenas manos… Me tiene a mí, a mi familia y a sus amigos —. Murmuró Ginny enternecida, devolviéndole el beso a Harry.

Los dos miraron el último lugar de reposo de James y Lily Potter, y al cabo de unos minutos se despidieron de ellos, y se retiraron. Salieron a la calle de Godric's Hallow y se desaparecieron rumbo a la Madriguera, donde esperaba la segunda madre de Harry.

**_----_**

En un lugar lejano y cercano a la vez, cuatro seres observaban a Harry y a su prometida, mientras Molly los abrazaba y les daba la cena poco después. Eran Lily, James, Sirius y Remus, quienes miraban a Harry y sonreían. Estaban en un espacio donde podían ver a los vivos, pero estos jamás podrían verlos u oírlos a ellos.

—Es un joven maravilloso — Habló James con orgullo —. Todo un Potter, y esa chica… ¡Tienes buen gusto hijo!

Lily le dio la mano y miró a James a los ojos, estaba sonriendo. Sirius y Remus también sonreían, mientras Molly mimaba a su hijita y a su futuro yerno.

—Chicos, les debemos mucho — les dijo Lily al padrino de su hijo y al profesor de este…

Sirius sonrió sarcásticamente y le contestó:

—Para nada Lily, nosotros no hicimos nada. Yo debí haber estado más con él, debería haber estado el día que se le propuso a Ginny.

—Y yo debí haberlo apoyado más, ahora el será el padrino de mi hijo, solo —. Dijo Lupin mientras recordaba a su pequeño Teddy y a Harry jugando el día anterior.

James se separó de su esposa y se dirigió donde sus amigos. Les dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

— Lunático, Canuto, ustedes lo ayudaron, no sean modestos. Pero ese hombre que está ahí se debe a todos los que estuvieron con él en las buenas y en las malas, los Weasley, Dumbledore, sus amigos, y ustedes chicos.

Los cuatro sonrieron y James prosiguió:

—Pero más que todo se debe a mis genes… — Lily, Sirius y Remus fulminaron con la mirada a James. Pero al rato se rieron juntos de las ocurrencias de James. Pronto observaron como la imagen se empezaba a desvanecer lentamente en el aire.

— Entonces… ¿Ya es hora de irnos? —Preguntó Lupin a sus amigos.

— Así parece Lunático —. Le respondió Sirius.

— Bueno hijo, sé feliz —. Murmuró James, Lily le tomó de la mano y todos se prepararon para la despedida definitiva.

— Adiós Harry… ¡Buena Suerte! —Dijo Lily y le mandó un beso en el aire.

— ¡Y a ti también Ginny! Confío en que serás una excelente esposa —. Terminó Lily mientras los cuatro dejaron de ver a Harry y se aventuraron al más allá.

**_----_**

_Harry… _

Harry levantó la mirada de los ojos de su prometida, al sentir que lo llamaban, y que algo frío le rozaba la mejilla. Entonces fue cuando tuvo la certeza de que ellos iban a estar ahí siempre con él, pero ahora ya iban a descansar con más paz.

— ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó Ginny.

—Si Ginny, ahora sí. —Harry sonrió, se levantó de su puesto en la mesa Weasley, y le dio un beso a Ginny.


End file.
